


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 30: Death

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 30: Death

Blaise isn't in the control room when McKay radios in about the destruction of the Lagrangian satellite. He's in Elizabeth's office, the door closed, doing mindless (pointless, given the imminent doom) administrative activities. Anything to distract him from the tension just outside.

He keeps his head down, still typing, when she walks in. He only looks up when he realizes she hasn't moved beyond the door. He's seen that look on her face before.

When she finally speaks, her voice is flat. "We lost the satellite."

He waits for it.

"Peter Grodin was on board."

It's hardly the first death that's touched his life. It's not even the first loss the expedition has suffered, not even close. And still, he suddenly can't breathe.

"I'm expected in the labs shortly," Blaise says, standing abruptly. His face is blank as he crosses the room. The doors open for him while he's still several feet away, startling Elizabeth. It's just what Blaise was hoping for. He's able to escape without really having to talk. "I'll be back after dinner to finish," he tosses over his shoulder once he's passed.

"Blaise..." she starts. He uses McKay's patented 'busy now' wave without turning around.

When he steps inside his quarters, the first thing he notices is the chessboard, pieces patiently waiting for the next move. He had had to use a strong charm to subdue the wizard's chess pieces. He had been considering removing the charm and showing Peter, who had shown an appropriate appreciation of the set's workmanship.

Blaise picks up a pawn and rolls it between his hands, considering. Hurl the board against the wall or put the set away for good? He quietly puts the piece back down. Neither temper tantrum nor denial is the answer here.

As he transfigures his uniform for the trek down to the labs he takes a moment to wonder how things are going for Malfoy back on Earth. A moment to wonder if Voldemort has made this year's attempt on Potter's life. A moment to realize that won't really matter if the Wraith destroy them all.


End file.
